wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dom parowy/I/13
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIII. Myśliwskie wyprawy kapitana Hod. Pół dnia i noc wypoczywaliśmy spokojnie. Teraz już to nie królestwo Oude roztaczało przed nami bogate swe równiny, Steam House posuwał się po urodzajnym jeszcze ale wyrwami pooranym gruncie Rohilkhandu, którego stolicą jest Bareilli. Kraj ten obejmuje pięćdziesiąt pięć mil wybrzeży skrapianych przez różne rzeki wpadające do Kozry. Tu i owdzie wznoszą się plantacye okazałych mangowców; gęste żungle coraz ustępują miejsca uprawie gruntów. Tu po zdobyciu Delhi ześrodkowało się powstanie; tu zginął jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół pułkownika Munro. Grunt tych okolic nadawał się bardzo do biegu naszego pociągu. Drogi były szerokie i równe, mieliśmy po nich przebyć kilkaset kilometrów, zanim dotrzemy do pierwszych wyżyn łączących równinę z górami Nepaul. Ale za to potrzeba nam było już teraz obawiać się deszczu. Musson, panujący w pierwszych miesiącach roku od północy-wschodu do południo zachodu, zmienia kierunek. Czas deszczów nastaje nieco później i daleko bywa gwałtowniejszy na wybrzeżach, niż w głębi półwyspu, z powodu że chmury wyczerpują się zanim dosięgają środka Indyi. Nadto kierunek deszczów bywa nieco zmieniony skutkiem zapory jaką stają się dla niego wysokie góry. Na wybrzeżach Malabaru musson rozpoczyna się w maju, zaś w prowincyach środkowych i północnych daje się uczuć dopiero w kilka tygodni później zwykle w czerwcu. A był to właśnie czerwiec mogliśmy więc przywidywać czekające nas nieprzyjemności. Muszę jeszcze powiedzieć, że poczciwy nasz Gumi, tak nie mile rozbrojony przez piorun, miał się już daleko lepiej, sparaliżowanie nogi było tylko chwilowe i z czasem znikło zupełnie. Widziałem jednak, że ma ciągłą urazę do pioruna. Przez 6 i 7 czerwca, kapitan Hod polował pomyślnie ze współudziałem Foxa i Blacka. Zabił parę antylop, nazywanych przez krajowców „nilgans”. Są to owe niebieskie woły Indusów, które należałoby raczej nazwać plemieniami, gdyż daleko podobniejsze są do nich niż do rodziny bożka Apisa. Trzebaby także nazywać je szaremi a nie niebieskiemi, gdyż barwa ich przypomina raczej szare chmury, niż błękitne niebo. Utrzymują jednak, że niektóre z tych pięknych zwierząt z małemi ostremi i prostemi rożkami, a podłużną lekko zaokrągloną główką, zmieniają barwę prawie na niebieską, barwa, którą przyroda, zdaje się odmówiła wszelkim czworonogom, nawet i „lisom niebieskim”, których futro jest raczej czarne. W każdym razie nie były to jeszcze dzikie drapieżce o jakich marzył kapitan Hod i choć nilgans nie jest zajadły jest jednak niebezpieczny, kiedy zraniony rzuca się na myśliwego. Pan Parazard bardzo był zadowolony z tego łupu, i przyrządzał nam z zabitych dwóch nilganów nader smaczne potrawki i pieczenie. Posuwaliśmy się coraz dalej choć deszcze popsuły drogi i błota nie dozwalały pośpiechu, w każdym razie spodziewaliśmy się zdążyć przed końcem czerwca w góry owe, które miały nam służyć za wypoczynek przez kilka miesięcy letnich. Tegoż właśnie dnia gdy ruszyliśmy, kapitan Hod żałował bardzo chybionego strzału, a było to tak: Wzdłuż drogi ciągnęły się gęste jungle bambusowe, jakie często napotykają się około tych wiosek, które wydają się jakby osadzone w koszu kwiatów. Nie były to jeszcze owe prawdziwe jungle, jak Indusi nazywają nagie, jałowe równiny, poprzeżynane szaremi krzakami; przeciwnie przebywaliśmy kraj urodzajny i uprawiane pola, na których tu i owdzie rozrzucone były łany ryżu. Olbrzym stalowy przesuwał się spokojnie kierowany biegłą ręką maszynisty Storra rzucając swoją parę jakby piękne kity białych piór, które wiatr rozwiewał po gałęziach przydrożnych bambusów. W tem nagle zwierz jakiś wskoczył z zadziwiającą szybkością na kark naszego słonia. — Czita! czita! wołał mechanik. — Na ten krzyk kapitan Hod wyskoczył na balkon i pochwycił strzelbę która zawsze stała w pogotowiu. — To czita wołał także. — Strzelajże, kapitanie zawołałem. — Mam jeszcze czas! odrzekł trzymając zwierza na celu. Czita jestto rodzaj lamparta, właściwego tylko Indyom; jest mniejsza od tygrysa ale niemal równie groźna z powodu swej nadzwyczajnej zwinności i siły. Pułkownik Munro, Banks, i ja staliśmy na werandzie oczekując strzału kapitana. Widocznie, lampart ten oszukał się patrząc na naszego słonia; rzucił się śmiało na niego myśląc że zatopi w nim swoje pazury lub zęby, ale zamiast żywego mięsa, napotkał blachę stalową której ugryść nie zdołał. Rozgniewany tem niepowodzeniem pochwycił długie uszy słonia i pewnie chciał już ze skoczyć, gdy w tem nas ujrzał. Kapitan trzymał ciągle wycelowaną ku niemu dubeltówkę nie spiesząc się z wystrzałem, jak myśliwy pewny że nie chybi w danej chwili. Zwierz ryknął wyprostował się, zdaje się, zrozumiał grożące niebezpieczeństwo ale nie chciał widać uciekać przed niem; a może upatrywał stosownej chwili aby się rzucić na nas. Jakoż wdrapał się na głowę słonia, objął łapami trąbę jego służącą za komin, z którego buchały kłęby pary. — Strzelajże kapitanie! zawołałem. — Mam czas jeszcze! odparł tenże, po chwili dodał zwracając się ku mnie: — Czy nigdy jeszcze nie zabiłeś czity? Mauclerze? — Nigdy odrzekłem. — A czy masz ochotę zabić ją? — Niechciałbym pozbawić cię tej przyjemności, kapitanie. — Bah! nie wielki to kęs dla myśliwego! weź dubeltówkę i celuj poniżej łopatki jak chybisz, to ją w locie zastrzelę. — Niech i tak będzie. — Fox podał mi dubeltówkę, wycelowałem wedle wskazówek Hoda i strzeliłem. Lekko zraniony zwierz rzucił się z wielkim skokiem po nad wieżyczkę mechanika, wskoczył na pierwszy dach Steam-House. Kapitan, choć tak znakomity strzelec, nie miał czasu pochwycić go w skoku. — Foxie! Foxie! wołał kapitan i obaj wybiegli z werandy na wieżyczkę. Czita wskoczyła tymczasem na drugi dach i w chwili kiedy kapitan miał dać ognia lampart wskoczył na ziemię i znikł w zaroślach. — Wstrzymać, wstrzymać! wołał Banks na mechanika, który w jednej chwili powstrzymał parę i zahamował koła pociągu. Kapitan i Fox zeskoczyli na drogę i rzucili się w gąszcz żeby wynaleść czitę. Kilka chwil minęło. Oczekiwaliśmy z niecierpliwością czy też nie usłyszymy wystrzału... Dwaj myśliwy powrócili z próżnemi rękami. — Umknął! zawołał kapitan. — To moja wina! odrzekłem; szkoda że nie ty strzelałeś, kapitanie, niebyłbyś chybił. — Ale i ty nie chybiłeś, tylko strzał nie padł w właściwe miejsce. — Kapitanie, rzekł Fox, nie będzie to mój trzydziesty ósmy, ani pana czterdziesty pierwszy. — Baa, odrzekł Hod z nieco przesadzoną obojętnością jakże możesz porównywać czitę z tygrysem. Gdyby to był tygrys kochany Mauclerze, pomimo całej przyjaźni nie zdobyłbym się na tę ofiarę aby ci ustąpić strzału. — No chodźcie do stołu kochani przyjaciele, rzekł pułkownik, a dobre śniadanie was pocieszy. — A to tem więcej, rzekł Mac Neil, że to wina jedynie Foxa. — Moja wina? zawołał zdziwiony tem oskarzeniem. — Nie inaczej, dubeltówka którą podałeś panu Mauclerowi, śrutem tylko była nabita. I pokazał drugi nabój wyjęty z dubeltówki z której strzelałem. Rzeczywiście był tylko śrut jakim strzelają na korupatwy. — Fox! krzyknął kapitan. — Co pan kapitan rozkaże? — Dwa dni aresztu za karę. — Dobrze panie kapitanie. I schyliwszy głowę poszedł do swojej izdebki z mocnem postanowieniem nie opuszczenia jej przez 48 godzin. Wstydził się niewymownie swej pomyłki, nie śmiał podnieść oczu. Nazajutrz korzystając z wypoczynku, który wyznaczono na pół dnia, kapitan Hod, Gumi i ja poszliśmy na polowanie. Deszcz padał całe rano, ale od południa niebo się wyjaśniło i można było spodziewać się kilka godzin pogody. Tym razem Hod nie zamierzał polować na dzikie zwierzęta, ale na zwierzęta, w celu zaopatrzenia naszej spiżarni, gdyż pan Parazard zawiadomił go, że straszne w niej pustki i liczy na to że „jasny pan” zechce obmyśleć środki aby temu zaradzić. W skutek tego wezwania, kapitan namówił nas, i wziąwszy Blaka i Fana poszliśmy na polowanie. Przez parę godzin nic nie zabiliśmy, wprawdzie zrywały się stada spłoszonych kuropatw i zajęcy, ale tak daleko, że pomimo dobrych chęci naszych psów, dosięgnąć ich było niepodobna. To też kapitan był w bardzo złym humorze; na domiar złego, na tej rozległej płaszczyźnie, zasianej zagrodami i wioskami, nie mógł się spodziewać spotkania jakiegoś dzikiego zwierza, któryby mu wynagrodził ucieczkę wczorajszego lamparta. Myślał także o tem jaką minę zrobi pan Parazard, gdy nas zobaczy wracających z próżnemi torbami. A przecież nie z naszej to pochodziło winy; do godziny czwartej nie mieliśmy sposobności dania choćby jednego strzału; wiatr był nieprzyjazny, zwierzyna zrywała się zbyt daleko. — Nie szykuje nam się jakoś, rzekł kapitan; wyjeżdżając z Kalkutty, obiecywałem ci przepyszne polowania, ale wyraźnie los sprzysiągł się przeciwko nam i nie dozwala mi dotrzymać słowa. — Nie rozpaczaj, kochany kapitanie, i nie troszcz się o mnie, bo ja głównie tylko dla ciebie ubolewam nad naszem niepowodzeniem.... Powetujemy je sobie w górach Nepaulu. — O tak! odrzekł, tam na pierwszych wyżynach Himalai spotkamy daleko przyjaźniejsze warunki. Założyłbym się, kochany Maucler, że nasz tak groźnie syczący parą pociąg i wszystkie jego przyrządy, a szczególniej ten słoń olbrzymi, daleko więcej odstraszają dzikie zwierzęta niż zwykłe pociągi i tak będzie dopokąd będzie w biegu. Miejmy nadzieję, że w dniach czy w godzinach spoczynku będziemy szczęśliwsi.... Ależ ów lampart to istny waryat... musiał umierać z głodu skoro się rzucił na naszego stalowego olbrzyma, i godzien był zginąć od odpowiedniej kuli... A! przeklęty Fox! nigdy mu tego nie zapomnę!.. Która godzina? — Piąta dochodzi. — Już! i nie daliśmy jeszcze ani jednego wystrzału. — Dopiero o siódmej mamy wracać do Steam-House; może jeszcze... — O nie! nie mamy szczęścia, zawołał kapitan, a wiesz przecie iż przysłowie mówi: „lepszy łut szczęścia niż centnar rozumu.” — Ależ silna wola i wytrwałość cudów dokonać może, odpowiedziałem. Dajmy sobie słowo, kapitanie, że nie wrócimy z próżnemi rękami. Czy zgoda? — Czy zgoda! zawołał. Śmierć temu, kto się cofnie!.. — Wybornie! odrzekłem. — Słuchaj, kochany Maucler, zabiję choćby wiewiórkę, albo mysz leśną. ale to pewna że nie wrócę z niczem. Kapitan Hod, Gumi i ja nie przestawaliśmy tedy uganiać się za jakimbądź łupem z wytrwałością godną lepszej sprawy — daremnie, nie mogliśmy podejść najpospolitszego nawet ptaka, zdawało się że zmówiły się, aby uciekały przed nami. O wpół do siódmej jeszcze żaden z nas ani razu nie wystrzelił; na jednoby nam wyszło gdybyśmy zamiast broni, mieli w ręku laski. Spojrzałem na kapitana, szedł zacisnąwszy zęby; grube zmarszczki na czole pomiędzy brwiami zwiastowały tłumioną złość i niezadowolnienie. Mruczał pod nosem różne złorzeczenia i groźby przeciw wszelkim skrzydlatym i czworonożnym stworzeniom, za to że ani jeden ich egzemplarz pokazać się nie chciał. Wyraźnie dubeltówka paliła mu palce; to ją zarzucał na ramię, to brał w ręce, jakby koniecznie chciał strzelić do czegobądź, byle się pozbyć fatalnego naboju. Gumi rzekł do mnie, patrząc na kapitana. Jeśli tak dalej będzie, kapitan chyba pęknie ze złości. Żal mi go, odrzekłem, zapłaciłbym chętnie ze trzydzieści szyllingów za najpospolitszego gołębia, gdyby jakaś litościwa ręka puściła go zkąd kapitanowi. Uspokoiłby się przynajmniej. Ale znajdowaliśmy się teraz na zupełnie pustej przestrzeni wśród niezmierzonych łanów ryżowych, nigdzie ani śladu jakiejś ludzkiej istoty, więc za żadną cenę nie możnaby zdobyć choćby sztuki drobiu. Mrok zaczął zapadać; za jaką godzinę będzie tak ciemno że niepodobna będzie zajmować się dłużej tak bezowocnem polowaniem. Chociaż więc postanowiliśmy nie wracać z próżnemi torbami, trzeba było myśleć o powrocie lub całą noc spędzić w dolinie, co znowu zaniepokoiłoby bardzo pułkownika i Banks'a, a prócz tego bardzo zbierało się na deszcz. Kapitan, natężywszy wzrok, spoglądał bystro już to na prawo, już to na lewo i szedł o jakie dziesięć kroków naprzód, w kierunku nie zbliżającym nas wcale do Steam-House. Chciałem przyspieszyć kroku i powiedzieć mu że trzeba nam dać za wygraną i wracać, gdy wtem z prawej strony posłyszałem szelest skrzydeł. Podniosłszy głowę, ujrzałem unoszącego się jakiegoś wielkiego białego ptaka. Zanim kapitan Hod miał czas odwrócić głowę, wycelowałem, strzał się rozległ, i ciężki ptak spadł tuż przy ryżowem polu. Fan poskoczył, pochwycił ubitego ptaka, i wierne psisko zaniósł go kapitanowi. — A! przecież!... zawołał kapitan, jeźli jeszcze pan Parazard nie będzie zadowolony, to niechże się sam włoży do rondelka!.... — Ale czy ptak ten nadaje się do kuchni? spytałem. — A niezawodnie, szczególnie gdy nie ma nic lepszego. Odrzekł kapitan. — Wielkie to szczęście, panie Maucler, iż nikt nie widział żeś go pan zastrzelił, rzekł Gumi. — Dlaczego? przecież nie dopuściłem się żadnego karygodnego czynu. — Tak, ale zabiłeś pan pawia, a w całych Indyach ptak ten czczony jest jak świętość, i strzelać do niego nie wolno. — Pal licho wszystkie święte ptaki i tych co je uświęcają! zawołał kapitan. Dla zadośćuczynienia zjemy go z wielką skruchą — ale z dobrym apetytem. Rzeczywiście w Indyach, w tym kraju braminów, od czasu pojawienia się pawi, jeszcze za czasów wyprawy Aleksandra, uchodzą one za święte ptaki i jak największą czcią są otoczone. Indusi uczynili pawia godłem bogini Sarawasti, która opiekuje się urodzinami i małżeństwami. Niewolno jest strzelać ani jakimbądź sposobem wytępiać tych ptaków pod nader surowemi karami, zatwierdzonemi prawem angielskiem. Prześliczny był paw' z którego zabicia tak się ucieszył kapitan Hod; miał wielkie, ciemno-zielone, z metalicznym połyskiem skrzydła, jakby obwiedzione złotą obwódką, pyszny i wielki ogon rozkładał się jak wachlarz. — No, wracajmy! krzyknął kapitan. Jutro pan Parazard uraczy nas pawiem, na przekor wszystkim braminom indyjskim. — Jesteś przecież zadowolniony nareszcie, kochany kapitanie. — Tak, z ciebie, ale z siebie bynajmniej. Los ciągle mi dziś nie sprzyjał... musi się poprawić na drugi raz. Zwróciliśmy się nareszcie ku obozowisku, odległemu teraz blizko o trzy mile. Szliśmy drożyną wśród jungli bambusowych, ja z kapitanem obok siebie, Gumi parę kroków za nami, niosąc zabitego pawia. Ściemniło się mocno, musieliśmy szukać drogi. Wtem nagle, w gęstwinie na prawo, straszny ryk rozległ się w powietrzu; ryk ten tak mnie przeraził, iż zatrzymałem się mimowolnie. Kapitan pochwycił mnie za rękę. — Tygrys! zawołał, i zaklął potężnie. Kroćstotysięcy indyjskich piorunów! dubeltówki nasze śrótem tylko nabite! Rzeczywiście żaden z nas nie miał nabojów kulami, i nie byłoby nawet czasu nabić broni, gdyż nie upłynęło dziesięć sekund od posłyszanego ryku, gdy, wyskoczywszy z zarośli, zwierz stanął na drodze o jakie dwadzieścia kroków od nas. Był to okazały tygrys, z rodzaju tak nazwanych przez Indyan „kater mem,” zjadacz ludzi, dziki krwiożerca, setki ofiar pochłaniający. Straszne było nasze położenie. Patrzyłem na tygrysa, pochłaniałem go wzrokiem, i przyznaję, dubeltówka drżała mi w ręku. Był dziewięć do dziesięciu stóp długi, ciemno-pomarańczowy, w czarne i białe centki. I on patrzył na nas, a kocie oczy jego błyszczały w półcieniu. Gorączkowo kręcił ogonem; przysiadał i unosił się, jakby gotując do skoku. Hod nie stracił zimnej krwi. Wycelował do tygrysa, szepcząc nie dającym się opisać głosem: — Śrót! śrót na kuropatwy... i zabijże tu nim tygrysa... jeźli nie trafię w same oczy, jesteśmy... Nie dokończył; tygrys zbliżał się zwolna. Gumi, przyczaiwszy się za nami, celował także, ale broń jego drobniejszym jeszcze śrótem była nabita, a moja teraz wcale. Chciałem dobyć nabój z ładownicy. — Ani się porusz, szepnął kapitan, tygrys rzuciłby się prędko, a tego należy się właśnie obawiać i unikać o ile można. Wszyscy trzej staliśmy nieruchomie. Tygrys zwolna zbliżał się ku nam. Przed chwilą kręcił głową, teraz była ona nieruchomą; wpatrywał się w nas ciągle, ale jakby z podełba. Otworzone szczęki pochylił ku ziemi, jakby wietrząc jej wyziewy. Wkrótce był już tylko o dziesięć kroków od kapitana, który stał silnie, nieruchomy jak posąg. Zdawało się że całe życie jego ześrodkowało się w oczach. Straszna gotująca się walka, z której żaden z nas może nie miał wyjść żywym, nie przyspieszała nawet bicia jego serca. Zdawało mi się teraz że tygrys rzuci się nareszcie. Postąpił jeszcze pięć kroków; potrzebowałem całego wysiłku woli aby nie zawołać na kapitana!... A strzelajże!... Zapanowałem jednak nad sobą. Kapitan powiedział, że jedynym środkiem ocalenia jest strzelić tak celnie, aby tygrysowi wypalić oczy, ażeby tego dokonać, trzeba było strzelać tuż przy nim. Tygrys postąpił jeszcze trzy kroki i zabierał się do skoku. W tejże chwili rozległ się głośny wystrzał, a tuż za nim głośny huk. Huk ten nastąpił w ciele zwierza, który po trzech czy czterech wstrząśnieniach i boleśnym ryku, padł nieżywy na ziemię. — Istny cud! krzyknął kapitan; więc broń moja nabita była kulą i to eksplozyjną?...A! tym razem dzięki ci, Fox'ie, dobrze się spisałeś. — Czy to być może? zawołałem. — Patrzaj, odrzekł, wykręcając nabój z lewej lufy. Był to nabój z kulą — zrozumieliśmy teraz. Kapitan miał karabin podwójny i dubeltówkę jednego kalibru; otóż Fox omylił się, karabin nabił śrótem, a dubeltówkę nabojem z kulą wybuchającą. Pomyłka ta wczoraj uratowała czitę, ale za to dziś nam ocaliła życie. W pół godziny potem byliśmy w Steam-House. Hod kazał przywołać Fox'a i przy nim opowiedział naszą przygodę. — Panie kapitanie, rzekł tenże, powinienem więc być skazany na cztery dni aresztu, skoro omyliłem się dwa razy. — Prawda, odparł kapitan, ale skoro skutkiem tej omyłki zabiłem czterdziestego pierwszego, więc uznaję za stosowne darować ci gwineę. — A więc i ja zgadzam się na to, odpowiedział, chowając pieniądz do kieszeni. Oto jak się odbyło spotkanie kapitana z czterdziestym pierwszym tygrysem. Dnia 12 wieczorem, pociąg nasz zatrzymał się pod małą jakąś mieściną, a nazajutrz puściliśmy się w dalszą drogę, dla przebycia 150 kilometrów, oddzielających nas jeszcze od gór Nepaulu.